Productive
by Tsuki97
Summary: Yona has to clean the house. But Hak is not helping! Modern AU AnY one shot! Happy readings!


Hey folks! Just a light hearted modern AU AnY one shot! Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

**Productive**

"How did this place get so, so _dirty_?" a red head muttered to herself while picking up soda cans, junk food rappers, pizza boxes and other various stuff that littered the floor. Living with six males under the same roof had its perks but _this_, was definitely _not_ one of those.

Yona never got bullied in high school, was protected from stalkers, perverts, robbers and hell, no one even tried to hit on her. Courtesy of her housemates.

Or should she say, _intimidating_ housemates.

Zeno and Yun also could be scary when they wanted to be. But she really didn't like the fact that as the only female in the household, she had to be their house keeper.

Okay, that was a big fat lie.

Yun was their motherly house keeper, who unfortunately was off to visit his foster father Ik-Soo. Now she was forced to take up his role for a whole week. A _week_. Of course if Yona was capable of ignoring the dirty floor, dusty furniture and smelly laundry; there would be no issue.

But she couldn't.

And right now, she hated herself for that.

"Come on Hak! Get off your lazy ass and help me clean this mess!" she yelled at her best friend and secret crush.

Only Hak and Jae-Ha was currently in the house. And while the latter was in his room doing god-knows-what, the former was sprawled on the couch watching television.

When Yona received a long irritating minute of silence as reply, she stormed into the living room.

"Hak!" her voice now held a dangerous vibe laced to it.

Hak's dull eyes turned to look at her for a split second and went back to flipping through the channels aimlessly. Yona closed her eyes and took a deep breath to control her anger.

And to ignore the fact that he looked super-hot in his relaxed pose with half lidded eyes.

_Focus, girl focus. _

"Could you please help me clean the house?" her words were strained as her face struggled to keep up the fake smile. Hak sighed deeply and looked at her again.

"Why should I?" he propped his chin in his free palm and his elbow on his knee.

Yona's face clearly showed her inability to believe his response.

_Was he for real?! _

Well his face held no emotion and his voice was monotone.

_Deep and sexy too. _

"Huh? Because you live in too?" she wasn't sure how to answer to that.

"But I didn't make it dirty." To prove his point, he took out the gum he was chewing on and threw it across the room; straight into the waste basket. Yona gaped at him in disbelief.

And was a little impressed too, but that was out of the question.

Whenever Kija tried to help, he ended up breaking stuff so he was banned from touching anything fragile. Zeno didn't quite seem the understand the concept of cleaning since he made it messier if he tried to help. Jae-Ha was too busy flirting with her and avoiding Hak's attacks when he was around. Shin-Ha was the only reliable one with cleaning, who did the laundry that morning before heading out. But they all had other useful abilities.

Yes, even Jae-Ha.

He gave her the best fashion tips.

Hak on the other hand, despite excelling in everything, was too lazy to make himself useful.

Unless, he was chasing off boys from her of course.

If Yun comes home to find this mess, they were dead meat and he knew that.

"Seriously Hak? Why are you so lazy? Come on help me! We have to get this done before Yun comes!" Yona whined at him and noticed Jae-Ha slip into the living room, ready to head out. To the club presumably. Hak let a smirk grace his lips.

"Just because I call you princess, you can't order me around, _princess_."

Yona's pout turned into a scowl. Maybe she should kiss that smirk off.

_Get a hold of yourself!_

Yona scolded herself mentally. This was so unfair. Shouldn't it be a crime to be this handsome?

"I'm not ordering you around! I'm asking for help! Just try to be productive for once!"

Jae-Ha just watched the exchange silently from the sidelines, his amusement unmistakable.

"Ah I get it." Hak mocked a thoughtful expression.

"You don't have any _productive_ skills. Sorry I forgot that, princess. Here, I'll do the cleaning." His overly sweet smile successfully made Yona snap.

"Wha?! Shut up jerk! I'll do it myself! You just watch how _productive _I can be!" her threatening finger pointed at Hak didn't seem to have the desired effect, since his smirk only grew.

"Kids, kids!" Jae-Ha clapped to get their attention with a grin.

"Hold up the fight, would you? I'm going out now so since you guys are alone, why don't you do something…" he paused and opened the door to secure an escape route. He looked over his shoulder to reveal a suggestive smirk plastered on his face.

"…_reproductive_?"

With that he disappeared in a blink. He would've loved to wait and see the reactions, but a black eye wouldn't help much with courting ladies.

Hak and Yona just stared at the door he slammed close, frozen on the spot. A pink blush dusted Hak's cheeks who recovered first. He softly cussed under his breath.

"A-Ahem, well…I-I'll clean the kitchen and you clean here." He averted his gaze, but peered at her at the lack of response.

Yona was bright red head to toe and was still gaping at the door with wide eyes. Few seconds passed…

"Arr..princess?"

Still no response.

"Yona!"

Nothing.

_Well done droopy eyes, you broke her_.

* * *

Hope you like it! Have a nice day!


End file.
